


Reaktionspartner

by Tjej



Series: Lyrisches zum Tatort Münster [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Lyrik, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Erst das Wasser, dann die Säure......</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaktionspartner

**Author's Note:**

> ....sonst geschieht das Ungeheure!"
> 
> Manch eine/r mag sich dunkel an diese Regel aus dem Chemieunterricht erinnern, und manche/r nicht :-).  
> Und für letztere nur kurz zum Verständnis (ich bin aber auch keine Expertin auf dem Gebiet, und habe nicht besonders umfangreich recherchiert):  
> Es geht darum, dass wenn man eine Säure mit Wasser verdünnen will, dann immer die Säure zum Wasser geben soll und nicht umgekehrt, da es sonst zu einer heftigen Reaktion kommt. Mal ganz plump und laienhaft ausgedrückt, die möglichen Fachleute unter euch mögen mir die ganze Sache hier verzeihen (und es besser machen ;-) ).
> 
> Und vielleicht sollte ich ein wenig vorwarnen:
> 
> Das hier ist recht lyrisch geworden, irgendwie.... .  
> Bisschen speziell halt.  
> Ich hab sowas vorher noch nicht gemacht  
> und  
> ich hab das so eigentlich gar nicht gewollt, aber wie war der Spruch noch, den CornChrunchie vor kurzem in einer ihrer Geschichten zitiert hatte?  
> "....manchmal treffen die Entscheidungen uns".  
> Das trifft's wohl. Es ist mir so passiert, könnte man sagen.
> 
> Ach so, die "Geschichte" kommt ganz ohne Namen aus, aber einer ist Thiel und der andere Boerne, ich hatte die Rollen von vorn herein klar im Kopf. Mal sehen, wie ihr denkt... .  
> So, jetzt sind die Anmerkungen sicher schon länger als der eigentlich Text, deshalb...
> 
>  
> 
> ....varsågoda!

*  
*  
*

Ich bin das Wasser, und du bist die Säure.  
Manchmal bist du so stark, so beißend,  
so gefährlich, so verletzend,  
dass du mir wehtust.  
Und manchmal bis du schwach und mild,  
dann genieße ich das Brennen,  
das du mir bescherst.  
Wie gut du dann tust.

Und immer wieder willst du in mich eintauchen,  
dich mit mir mischen.  
Dann kommst du zu mir  
und beginnst in mich zu tropfen

Kuss

Kuss

Kuss

und ich nehm dir deine Waffe,  
mache aus Scharf Stumpf,  
schwäche dich,  
beruhige dich.  
Ganz langsam.  
Und du wirst immer weicher  
und sanfter  
und immer leiser.  
Bis uns nur noch Wärme umgibt.  
Und dann sind wir eins.  
Ganz still.

 

~~~~~

 

Du bist das Wasser, und ich bin die Säure.  
Du bist klar und weit,  
ruhig und gründest tief.  
Und wenn ich dich berühre,  
dann zähmst du mich,  
machst mich ruhig.

Aber manchmal kommst du zu mir,  
und dein erster Tropfen durchdringt meine Oberfläche

Kuss

und der Sturm zieht auf,  
wühlt uns auf,  
schlägt immer größere Wellen.  
Und immer mehr von dir dringt in mich ein,  
und immer lauter brodelt das Gemisch.  
Und es gibt kein Zurück mehr.  
Dann vereinen wir uns ganz,  
explodieren

ohrenbetäubend

und

****funkensprühend*****.

*  
*  
*


End file.
